


Hello, Empty World...

by irlmashirokurata



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Eating Disorders, F/F, Graphic Description, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmashirokurata/pseuds/irlmashirokurata
Summary: —Mashiro Kurata had gone through something awful, she spent weeks bottling it up until finally she forgot how to smile. She forgot what happiness felt like in general. She saw that everyone at school had smiles on their faces. She was jealous, so very jealous. She wanted everyone to cry and feel the pain she did. She spent time examining Hello, Happy World! She noticed right away that everyone in the band was so happy without a care in the world. It’s no wonder why she chose to break them first.—
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Futaba Tsukushi/Kirigaya Touko, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Kurata Mashiro/Minato Yukina, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hello, Empty World...

**Author's Note:**

> please pay attention to the tags as this could be very triggering for some people  
> read with caution!

Mashiro was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. Music was playing through her earbuds while she stared blankly at the wall with no emotion on her face. She’d been like this for hours now.

Once she came back to reality, she took her earbuds out and gave a long sigh. “I’m not ready for school tomorrow..” she mumbled to herself.

Mashiro looked at the clock, ‘9:37pm.’ She groaned and turned the light to her room off before laying in bed and drifting off to sleep.

She had a nightmare that night. All of her classmates were standing around her in a perfect circle with papers in their hands. One by one, they ripped them apart. Mashiro was laying on the floor and crying. One of the papers, still fully intact, went right underneath her face so she could view it. They were lyrics, her lyrics. The lyrics she wrote for her band, Morfonica. She looked up and saw her bandmate, Tsukushi. Mashiro tried to call out to her, but she couldn’t speak, so she just cried more. Tsukushi took the paper with Mashiro’s lyrics on it and slowly ripped it up right in front of her. 

Mashiro woke up and shot out of bed. She touched her cheek only to realize that she’d been crying in her sleep. She looked at the clock, ‘5:57am.’ She got up and started getting ready for school, trying to forget about her nightmare.

But she couldn’t forget. It was gonna be living in her head all day. She went into the bathroom, took her pajama shirt off and cringed at the mirror. “Do I really look like that..?” She asked herself.

Before she could start crying, she put her uniform on, the long sleeves covered the cuts on her arms which she was thankful for. 

She walked out the door without saying a word, not even having any breakfast. Once she got up to the school gates, she took a deep breath and walked over to her school. 

Mashiro looked around and saw one of the happiest people she knows, Kokoro Tsurumaki. Mashiro glared at Kokoro. “How can you be so happy all the time?” she whispered to herself.

Kokoro noticed Mashiro and rushed over to her. “Hi Mashiro!” She gave her a big smile.

Mashiro didn’t smile back, she just said a simple ‘hello’ and tried to walk away, but Kokoro stopped her.

“What’s the matter Shiro?” Kokoro gave Mashiro a concerned look. “You should be smiling!”

Mashiro looked back at Kokoro and glared. But she calmed herself down and gave Kokoro a fake smile. “I should get going, but thank you for checking up on me!” Once Mashiro turned around, she dropped the fake smile and went back to her emotionless expression. 

On her way to class, Mashiro ran into one of her closest friends, Hagumi Kitazawa. “Shiro!!” Hagumi exclaimed, hugging Mashiro tightly.

Mashiro usually would’ve smiled, but this time she felt nothing. As if she was empty. “Good morning Hagumi.” She said plainly. 

“Shiro?” Hagumi looked concerned. “What’s wrong? Did something happen over break?”

Mashiro froze. “N-No. It’s nothing, I’m okay,” she stuttered. The rest of the walk to class was silent. 

Mashiro sat down and started daydreaming, like usual. Hagumi poked her with her pencil, “Hey, Shiro?”

Mashiro looked over at her friend, “Yeah Hagu?” She said with little to no tone in her voice.

Hagumi frowned and looked down at her desk. “You can tell me if something’s bothering you. You can talk to me about anything!” She smiled for a second but it soon faded before she spoke again. “Remember when you helped me with my parents, Shiro? Now it’s my turn to help you!”

Mashiro was taken aback. She started to feel some kind of positive emotion, but she immediately suppressed it. Instead, she gave Hagumi a fake smile. “Thank you Hagu, that means a lot. But I’m okay, I promise.”

Hagumi smiled at her friend. “I’m glad you’re okay! Keep that smile on, okay? It suits you!” Hagumi went back to paying attention.

Mashiro almost laughed, ‘My fake smile suits me? Good to know.’ She thought to herself.


End file.
